


Why We Use Locking Charms

by justamuggle



Series: Fan_Flashworks Entries [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why one should always lock the doors, especially when in the possession of magical wands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Use Locking Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 29 - Interruptions

All she cares about at this moment are the wonderful hands travelling up her body. These rough hands are cool, yet warm in the same second and she is wondering how it is even possible. Is it the deception in her clouded mind, or could this woman really tantalize her like she has since they met?

It doesn’t matter.

What does, is that Ginny Weasley knows exactly what to do with those fingers of hers.

Pansy can feel the texture difference on the palms of her hands from gripping her broomstick so much. She wants to wonder what this magnificent redhead loves so much about playing the sport, but her moans rasping against the walls of her throat interrupt her own thoughts from manifesting.

Those sacred hands rest on her belly, causing a fit of sensations there; warmth, then coldness, roughness, softness, and then a fire which is spreading wildly through her torso, reaching every nerve ending through her limbs.

Ginny’s hands reach up to pinch both of Pansy’s nipples and another whimper escapes. Her lips take up the new emptiness that her hands left behind, placing rough kisses, biting at the olive skin, leaving a trail of evidence on Pansy’s naked body.

Her moans are growing louder as she feels the intense warmth from Ginny’s tongue swiping at her clit, adding new sensations in her exploding mind. She responds incoherently by bucking her hips, silently begging for more.

Answering her pleas, the redhead closes her deep red stained lips around her clit and sucks on it, causing a commotion to occur deep within her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” the ex-Slytherin whispers, reaching out for handfuls of long red hair.

“Mmm,” was all Ginny could murmur.

The gentle vibration of her response sends shivers down her spine, reaching her toes. She feels herself becoming wetter, closer to the edge just as Ginny removes one of her hands from her breast and inserts two fingers deep into her.

The uproar deep inside her becomes out of control and without expecting it, Pansy screams one last time before reaching the edge, her muscles convulsing around the other girl’s fingers.

Her breathing is finally slowing down from her climax—the biting teeth at her neck not helping at all—and before she can contemplate what they had just done, the door to Ginny’s bedroom swings wide open. Why didn’t they hear the footsteps, or lock the blasted door?

“Ginny, you forgot your purse at the party...” The words fall silent as their intruder takes in the scene before him.

The redhead above her lifts up and turns her body in his direction, covering up with a blanket.

“Harry,” she whispers, and Pansy can almost feel the shock in her voice. “It’s not...”

But Harry interrupts again by raising his hand to silence her words.

She notices the black in his eyes grow wider and the green grow darker. And just after he slams the door, Pansy knows there is definitely more to be gained from this.


End file.
